Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Endless Possibilities
by ShadowClaw17
Summary: A long time ago when Arceus first created the world he gifted 18 Pokemon with the ability to change their type and became known as type shifters but thousands of years later a new type shifter appears but will they use their powers for good all evil?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I haven't uploaded in a long time but I'm back with my new fanfic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Endless Possibilities, I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions for the series let me know.

In the city of a young Buneary followed by an Riolu are walking down the main street of Xeles. They look around watching the townsfolk and shopkeepers going about their daily business.

"It's just up this hill, and then we're at the guild" The Buneary shouted so her friend could hear her.

"Aww. More walking they couldn't we have just joined the guild back in Ebrery Amber?" asked the Riolu

"Don't be such a baby, the guild here is one of the best in the entre region people travel much further than us to join Lucas" Amber replied

"I guess so" Lucas said

The two of them took a shuddering breath before they stood in front of the entrance Amber, her hand still shaking rang the bell. There was no sound, the two waited for what seemed like an eternity. The large door suddenly opened, the two Pokemon looked up two see a Zoroark waving for them to come inside.

"Come in!" he said

Amber and Lucas glanced at one another before following the Zoroark inside. After they climbed down the ladder, the two looked around there was so many groups of Pokemon, some chatting so getting a drink at the café and some looking and the bulletin boards. It was amazing.

"Follow me please"

"Right" the two replied. The began to walk across the room both Amber and Lucas could hear the other Pokemon mumbling, probably about them but they just decided to forget about it and continue to walk.

The Zoroark lead the duo to another large door with strange marks all over it. Zoroark opened the door and lead the both of them inside. "There you go" the Zoroark said as he began to leave and Amber and Lucas began to walk towards the guildmaster.

The Lopunny got out of her chair and smilled. "Hello, my name is Angle im the guildmaster here how can I help you?"

Amber looked up at Angle "W-we W-want t" is all she could get out before her throat clogged up

"We are here to form an expoleration team" Lucas repiled

"Oh, ok lets begin. First of all what would you like your team to be called?"

"Amber ?"

"U-um well" (Oh Arcues why did I embaress my self so much) " How about team Endless" Amber mumbled

" Team Endless? " asked Lucas

"Y-yeah because are determination will never end" Amber says proudly

"Sounds a bit cheezy if if you ask me" mumbled Lucas

"Excuse me!?" Amber yells

Lucas jumps back scared " N-no nothing at all"

Angle begins to giggle ( They remind me of myself and Zoroark back in the day) "Anyway back to the matter at hand both of you are now officaly a team. Amber and Lucas, these are your starter gear inside each of these treasure bags are a defense scarf, 5000 Poke and your wonder map. Do what ever you want with them"

"Thanks!" Amber said

"Yeah thanks" Lucas added

"Now then" Angle pulls a string ringing another bell then sits back down in her chair

"Um guild master what was that?"

Suddenly the door bursts open as a Zoroa and a Rockruff enter the room.

"Ah, Shade, Marco good to see you im glad that your latest mission went well"

"Thanks mum, but it was pretty easy" shade repield

"Wait..Mum!" both Lucas and Amber asked

"Yes" "This is my daughter shade and her teamate Marco, their team is called Team Moonlight and ive asked them to take you to the Kecleon shop and then help you on your first mission" Is that ok for you Team Moonlight?"

"Yeah sure" Shade ansrewed

"Of course" Marco added

"Then its setelled" "I will see you all later" Angle said "Your are dissmissed"

After leaving the guild and begin to walk down the hill, team Endless and team moonlight start to chat.

"So how long have you two been in the guild" Amber asked

"Well for me since birth" Shade repiled

"And I joined about two years ago" Marco added

"Wow so you two have know ech other for a while then"

"Yeah" Shade ansrewed "Any way here we are"

The two teams come face to face with the two Kecleon behind the countre

"Hi, there" Shade said

"Hello, Team Moonlight" the purple Kecleon repiled "What can my brother and I do for you"

"Its not us that need anything its them" she says while pointing her paw at Amber and Lucas

"Ah so you must be a new team, well wht can we do for you" the green Kecleon repiled

"How much for a power band?" asked Lucas

"Lucky foe you this is the last one left" the purple Kecleon repiled

"That will be 5000 poke" the green Kecleon added

"Great just enough" Lucas says while handing over the money and putting on the power band

"And what about you Amber" Marco asks

"I think ill stick with the defense scarf" Amber repiles

"Ok then lets move" Shade says

After the four leave the shop they begin to walk down to the beach and begin too head into the mystery dungeon.

"So whats the job" Lucas asks

"We need to capture a Geodude" Marco repiled

"Though it's a D rank im sure you can handle it. Besides we're a bronze rank team so we'll be fine" Shade adds

After going through 5 floors of athe dungeon and fighting many ground and water types Team Moonlight and Team Endless reached the end of the dungeon and came face-to-face with Geodude.

"Geodude!" Marco shouted

Geodude turned around and looked at the two teams "Oh expolers Im glad you're here"

"Really?" asked Amber

"Yeah" Geodude repiled "I havent stolen anything since I broke out of prison"

"Stone edge" shouted marco as eight small rocks appeared then flew towards Geodude.

Geodude curled into a ball and started the roll toward the group at blazing speeds, samshing through the rocks.

"Everyone move!" Shade yelled as everyone jumped into the air to avoid Geodude.

"Try and dodge this!" Geodude said as he put his hand together as a ball of blue energy began to form. "Focus blast" He release the energy towards Amber.

Thinking quickly, Lucas jumped infront of the blasts, he then braces himself by crossing his arms in an x shape to prepare. The blast hit him causing a small expolsion that sent him back.

"Lucas!" Amber cried "Are you alright!?"

He got up "Yeah im good" Lucas repiled "Lets just beat this guy"

"Ice beam" cried Amber as a white ball of energy shot out of her mouth as it spilt in into four beams hitting Geodude.

Geodude screamed as the bottom part of him began to freeze.

"Finsh him now!" Amber cried

"Shadow ball" cried Shade

"Stone edge" cried Marco

"Ice beam" cried Amber

"Aura sphere" cried Lucas

All four attacks hit Geodude causing a massive expolsion. When the smoke cleared Geodude was laying face down, he was beaten

"Good work everyone" Shade said

Amber and Lucas looked at each other as both of their mouths begin to form a smile and at that moment they knew they made the right choice.

A/N so that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed and please review because I want to make this as good as I can. thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it's time for chapter two and I've gotten some good advice and I'm going to put it to good use but enough chat let's start the chapter**

After Amber, Lucas, Marco and Shade returned with the criminal Geodude officer Magnezone and this Magneton met them at the guild.

"Thank you, team Moonlight, ZZZT! And you as well team Endless ZZZT!"

"I'm glad we could help sir" replied Amber

"It's nice to have ambitious new explores ZZZT! Also, here is your reward ZZZT!"

Magnezone floated towards Amber and Lucas and handed them a medium size bag and floats back.

"Wow!" "Is that all for us!?" asked Lucas

"Yes ZZZT! The reward is 2000 ZZZT!" "Enjoy." Let's move team"

The two Magneton grab both of Geodudes arms and carry him out the building and Magnezone soon follows.

"So, I guess its 500 poke each then?" asked Lucas

Marco and Shade look at each other and then a sinister smile forms on their faces.

"You can keep it all its fine, also your about to get a special surprise" Marco replies

"Oh, what is it?!" asked Amber as her eyes lit up in excitement

"Hello, team Moonlight and team Endless" Zoroark said as he began to put up posters for new jobs and outlaw posters

"Oh, hi dad"

"Hello Zoroark" said Amber, Marco and Lucas

"Team Endless is that your reward for your first mission?" asked Zoroark

"Yeah it is 2000 for our first job" Lucas replied

"Cool" Zoroark said as he took the bag and took a large quainity of the money out the bag and handed it back to Lucas

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asked Amber

"My job" Zoroark replied "By joining the guild in exchange of us giving you a roof over your head, food and making your team official we take most of the money you get of jobs, however we do not take items from you."

Amber lowered her head in defeat "So this was the surprise you talked about huh"

Amber began to snicker "Yeah, you had the exact same reaction Marco did"

Marco began to blush "Hey!"

Zoroark began to chuckle as he finished putting up the posters. "Team Moonlight can you show team Endless around the rest of the guild please"

"Yes sir" they both said as they began to walk away followed by Amber and Lucas

Once the group left the room, Shade and Marco began to explain everything about the guild

"Ok let's begin the room we were just in has all the job requests and list of criminals." Shade said as she began to walk over to the other side of the room as the others followed

"This is Victini lottery run by Victini of course you can give her money and you get a ticket and you can win money" Marco added

"Hi, I'm Victini if you any want a lotto ticket come see me" Victini said

"Thank you Victini" Amber and Lucas answered

"At the other side of the room we have the Juice bar, you can get different types of juice from the bar tender Piplup." Shade says as she points towards the Piplup at the bard with a bowtie around his neck waving at the group.

Amber began to squeal "Aww, he's so adorable with his little bowtie"

"He may seem non-threating but watch out if you leave a tab for long or try steal some of his stock you'll be screwed" added Shade

"Noted" said both Amber and Lucas looking a bit scared

"And that's it besides the Guild masters room and the male and female quarters" said Marco

"Thank you for showing us around" said Amber

"Yeah thank you" added Lucas

After the tour was finished it was time for dinner the group walked into the dining hall and looked at the massive table with many Pokemon sitting around it. Amber and Lucas had to break away from Shade and Marco because their seats are at the top with the guild master. During dinner, it was very loud lots of chatting and every member introducing themselves to team Endless.

Angle began to get out of the chair and began to speak "Everyone as you can probably tell we have new members in the guild. These are Amber and Lucas the two members of team Endless if they ever ask for help make sure you help them out

"Yes ma'am" the whole guild replied

"Team Endless since your new I will explain the rules, number 1 after dinner you have two hours till curfew if you are late for curfew and you do not have a good reason you will be punished" said Zoroark

"Number 2 there are different quarters for different genders if you go to the opposite genders quarters unless you are asked by me or Zoroark you will be punished" Angle said

"And finally, once a month there is a tournament between guild members, you must intend unless you have a reason not to" Zoroark said

"Those are the rules of the guilds team Endless remember to follow them" Angle added "You all dismissed until curfew"

Once the speech was over Amber and Lucas left the guild and wanted to go to the beach they asked team Moonlight if they wanted to come but they had some other thing to do so they went on without them.

Since the day was about to end of the day. People were beginning to close shops, and leave their workplaces and go home. Once team Endless got through the town and reached the beach they began to sit down and watch the sunset

"You know what's beautiful Lucas" Amber asked

"Hmm, I don't know" "What is?" Lucas replied

"The sunsets are just as pretty no matter where you are in the world "Amber added

"You have a good point, though I'd rather have not walked for a week to get here" Lucas said

Amber blushed embarrassingly "Well you know you've enjoyed are time at the guild so far"

"True, but I'm sick of always listening to your ideas and having to pay for it just like when we were kids" Lucas replied

Amber snapped her fingers "Oh yeah" "Do you remember how we first met?"

"Of course, I remember it like it was yesterday" Lucas added this

 **A/N Yeah, this chapter isn't that long but I'm proud of this but the next one will be a longer but I think I've improved this a lot and I hoped you enjoyed this and if you have any ways on how I can improve let me know.**


End file.
